Sockets having a biasing device to provide normal forces against an inserted pin are well known in the art. Such devices include longitudinally extending leaf springs disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,887, contact arms surrounded by a cylindrical spring disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,078 and a socket formed from a plurality of wires extending obliquely to the longitudinal axis disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,527.
It is now proposed to provide a socket formed from a plurality of double looped contact elements positioned circumferentially to define a pin receiving opening.